Components are often provided with layers in order to achieve a certain function, such as for example resistance to corrosion, oxidation and/or heat (thermal barrier). In this case, the coated components may also be rotating components, such as for example blades of a compressor or a turbine of a gas turbine installation which have layers protecting against erosion or heat. In the case of large machines, a rotor is composed of a large number of individual parts (a plurality of disks each having a plurality of turbine blades), which are coated individually or in groups, and consequently it takes a long time for all the individual parts to be coated.
JP 06 099 125 A discloses a coating apparatus in which the substrate is coated during rotation.
JP 06 219 762 A discloses a coating method in which a circular cutting tool is coated while it is rotating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,921 discloses a process for applying a thermal barrier coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,569 B2 discloses a process for cleaning a compressor of a gas turbine in which dry ice is introduced into the turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,262 discloses a process in which a plurality of dismantled turbine blades of a rotor are coated all at once.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to overcome the above problem.